Avesso
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Afrodite a espera de seu grande amor. Nem mais, nem menos. Yaoi.


_**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos. A música se chama Avesso e é do Jorge Vercilo – todos os diretos pertencem exclusivamente a ele._

_**Comentários da Autora: **Um agradecimento especial a Nana Pizani que betou esta fic para mim._

* * *

Eu já não sou mais nenhum adolescente. Te conheço desde sempre. Não sei em que momento eu comecei a lhe amar. E hoje te amo mais que a mim mesmo. Não foi fácil aceitar.

No momento que soube e percebi que meus olhos só brilhavam para você, entrei em crise. Não me aceitei. Não queria. Você é belo como o luar. Muitas vezes obscuro como a noite. Eu sou claro como o dia. Andrógeno como meus próprios sentimentos. Mas o que posso fazer? Eu sou o que sou. Não posso nem quero mais negar. Lutei, lutei, lutei em vão. Então me aceitei e agora sou feliz, ou quase, porque ainda não tenho você.

Sento-me em um bar qualquer. Já sou adulto o suficiente para ir a bares, como sei que também o é. Um garçom se aproxima.

- A senhorita deseja alguma coisa?

Viro-me para ele e vejo o desconserto em sua face ao perceber o engano. Sorrio com complacência. Esse engano era natural. Eu muitas vezes já me peguei me olhando no espelho e vendo uma "senhorita".

- Me desculpe. O senhor deseja algo?

- Não precisa se desculpar. – falo de forma natural, sem afetação – Por favor, um wisky duplo, sem gelo.

- Em um instante.

Impaciente, tamborilo a mesa com os dedos enquanto espero minha bebida. Será que você viria? Apesar de nossa amizade ser longínqua, sei que hoje evita estar comigo. Tem medo? Não posso dizer. Não sei. Só sei que a distância me dói mais do que tenho coragem de admitir para mim mesmo. O som suave tocava músicas da moda. Eu não prestava atenção até que começou a tocar algo que me despertou a atenção. O autor me conhecia? Nos conhecia?

_Nós já temos encontro marcado  
Eu só não sei quando  
Se daqui a dois dias  
Se daqui a mil anos  
Com dois canos pra min apontados  
Ousaria te olhar, ousaria te ver  
Num insuspeitável bar, pra decência não nos ver  
Perigoso é te amar, doloroso querer  
Somos homens pra saber o que é melhor pra nós  
O desejo a nos punir, só porque somos iguais  
A Idade Média é aqui  
Mesmo que me arranquem o sexo, minha honra, meu prazer  
Te amar eu ousaria  
E você, o que fará se esse orgulho nos perder?  
_

_No clarão do luar, espero  
Cá nos braços do mar me entrego  
Quanto tempo levar, quero saber se você  
É tão forte que nem lá no fundo irá desejarO que eu sinto, meu Deus, é tão forte!  
Até pode matar  
O teu pai já me jurou de morte  
por eu te desviar  
Se os boatos criarem raízes  
Ousarias me olhar, ousarias me ver  
Dois meninos num vagão e o mistério do prazer  
Perigoso é me amar, obscuro querer  
Somos grandes para entender, mas pequenos para opinar  
Se eles vão nos receber é mais fácil condenar  
ou noivados pra fingir_

_Mesmo que chegue o momento que eu não esteja mais aqui  
E meus ossos virem adubo  
Você pode me encontrar no avesso de uma dor  
No clarão do luar, espero  
Cá nos braços do mar me entrego  
Quanto tempo levar, quero saber se você  
É tão forte que nem lá no fundo irá desejar_

Eu cantarolei junto ao cantor. Nosso caso estava ali. Eu estava ali. De frente pra mim mesmo. Era o meu espelho. Era o nosso espelho. Vejo você entrar. Lindo. Belo. Rebelde e forte como sempre.

- Afrodite...

- Não diga nada. Não se justifique. É bom que esteja aqui. É bom poder vê-lo. Ao menos uma última vez.

- Por que uma última vez? Não me quer mais?

Eu sorri. Seria impossível não querê-lo mais, a não ser que não quisesse mais a mim mesmo. Sorri e me mantive em silêncio. Esqueci até mesmo de respirar enquanto me hipnotizava por seus olhos.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não agüento mais esconder. Eu não agüento mais tanta hipocrisia. Que tudo, que todos vão às favas. Eu sou teu, se assim o quiser.

Continuei em silêncio. Apenas coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e sorri. Minha bebida chegou. Um gole. Dois. Via seu olhar confuso a me espreitar.

- Cáspita. Não vai falar nada?

- Pra quê falar? Não tenho necessidade de palavras. Elas são vãs, são fúteis. Eu te amo. Eu te quero, fui, sou e serei seu, então pra que falar? Vamos apenas jantar, como bons amigos e sair daqui juntos para o futuro. Que lhe parece?

Ele apenas me olhou e chamou o garçom.

- Por favor. Lasanha para dois, uma garrafa de vinho. – se virou para mim – Vamos jantar. Estou faminto.

Quando se ama, se espera e não se precisa de palavras. Palavras voam com o vento...


End file.
